Tercero excluido
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Porque en su Universo de probabilidades no hay espacio para él. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

[Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8]

 **Requerimientos de forma:**

-Número de palabras: 2000

 **Requerimientos de fondo:**

-Combinación 1 (Pareja prohibida)

-Pareja heterosexual crack (Takeru x Sora)

* * *

Tercero excluido

.

Takeru bosteza largamente, apenas tapándose la boca con la mano para reprimirlo, mientras se dirige, arrastrando los pies, hasta el comedor de diario de la pequeña cocina del departamento que él y Yamato comparten desde que ambos son estudiantes universitarios.

Se sienta, o más bien, se deja caer, con pesadez, en una de las cuatro sillas que hay dispuestas en torno a la barra de la cocina estilo americano, y se refriega el rostro con la mano con fuerza, en un último intento por quitarse los rastros de cansancio por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Pero falla terriblemente en el intento.

Resignado, suspira. No es la primera vez que le sucede, ya es algo habitual: todos los domingos por la mañana amanece con los residuos de una resaca tanto física como emocional que poco y nada tenían que ver con el alcohol. De hecho, no hay nada que Takeru quiera más en ese momento que atribuirle la responsabilidad de su cansancio a una jarana de sábado por la noche jugando videojuegos con Daisuke o a una larga noche de trabajo atrasado para la Universidad.

Pero no. Jamás se debe a eso.

—Hey, ese fue un largo suspiro─ comenta una voz que a él le eriza los vellos de la nuca─. Buenos días─ canturrea.

Takeru siente los pasos que dan los pies descalzos de la causa de sus problemas de insomnio contra el piso flotante del _living comedor,_ se tensa cuando ésta posa una mano en su hombro con la firmeza de una florista y se ruboriza cuando le deposita un beso en la mollera con la suavidad del aleteo de un halcón.

Le recorre un estremecimiento involuntario de pies a cabeza que sabe disimular lo suficientemente bien como para que ella siguiera su camino hasta la cocina sin reparar en sus reacciones.

—Buenos días para ti también, Sora─ logra articular con voz ronca.

La ve pasearse por su cocina como si le fuera propia, embelesado por el vaivén de su cabello revuelto al moverse de aquí para allá, hurgando en el refrigerador en busca de algo para reparar el desayuno, y como lleva ocurriendo todos los días domingo por la mañana desde que él ha iniciado la escuela esa misma primavera, él la ve circular sin decir una sola palabra.

Es, a su parecer, como leer un viejo _best seller_ ; uno cuyo inicio, desarrollo y desenlace ya conoce de sobra, no solo él, sino que el mundo entero, pero que cada vez que lo coge, lo abre con la secreta –e ingenua- esperanza de encontrar entre sus páginas _algo_ nuevo, algún indicio de cabio, algo que antes no ha estado allí y que provoque un desenlace diferente.

Así, desde su lugar en la barra, con la mejilla apoyada de forma perezosa sobre su mano, relega de sus pensamientos a su trabajo sin terminar sobre Literatura inglesa del siglo XVIII, para ocuparla completamente en la trama repetida del libro que ya ha leído cientos de veces, pero que siempre termina igual, y que ahora figura transitando, todo lo largo que su cocina le permite, en pantaloncillos cortos de algodón.

Sora se voltea ligeramente sobre su hombro al sentir la mirada del dueño de cada sobre ella y le sonríe alegremente al encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Él se sonroja en respuesta, y al saberse atrapado _in flagranti_ *, desvía el rostro hacia un lado.

—Estás muy raro esta mañana.

—Tuve problemas para dormir.

—Aw, ¿y el pequeño Tk necesita dormir sus horas?─ bromea ella, y le pone muecas extrañas para hacerlo reír, o quizás para hacerlo rabiar. Quién sabe.

El chico resopla como toda respuesta, decidido a no darle en el gusto. Cómo odia que actúe como si no tuviera nada que ver, como si su mal humor no se debiera a ella. ¡Ella y solo ella!

Ella, que llega durante la noche a su departamento, mientras él apenas si ha empezado su trabajo del fin de semana, saludando abiertamente, poniéndole las manos encima, revolviéndole el pelo, como si fuese un niño, y sonriéndole cuando él se queja por este hecho. Luego de un rato, le sirve café y unas pocas galletas, esperando que se algo le sirvan para avanzar con su ensayo de literatura moderna, pero el daño ya está hecho apenas ella ha puesto un pie en su casa, y su concentración de ha ido al traste.

Acaba cerrando su portátil de una sola palmada, dándose por vencido y deja el café ya frio de lado, convencido de que éste ya no le servirá, reemplazándolo por un tazón grande de leche tibia para que le ayude a conciliar el sueño, y roba un par más de galletas del empaque.

Pero sabe que eso no le ayudará en nada, que no podrá dormir teniendo a Sora ahí, bajo su mismo techo.

Y Takeru pasa toda la noche oyendo su respiración, demasiado cerca como para _sentirla_ , pero demasiado lejos aún para su propio gusto. Se debate entre el deleite y la agonía que esta situación le produce cada vez como si fuese la primera.

—¡Tk!─ la voz de Sora le hace pegar un respingo y fijar la vista en ella, desconcertado─ ¿quieres _omelette_ o huevos revueltos?

Él tarda solo un segundo más de lo habitual en reaccionar, como si, además de estar recién despertando, hubiese estado sumido en algún tipo de ensoñación, una que poco tenía que ver con la pila de tareas atrasadas que tiene en su lista de quehaceres y _un poco sí_ con las largas piernas desnudas que se alzan a un lado de su cocina encimera.

Sonríe contra el codo de su mano, casi inconscientemente, sintiéndose culpable y dichoso por partes iguales.

Recuerda haber tenido la misma sensación contradictoria cuando, al fin, se reconoce a sí mismo que gusta de la hermana menor de Taichi Yagami, a quien tanto el uno como el otro habían dado hasta su última gota de sudor por proteger, pero que, finalmente, se he descubre en la incapacidad de amar como a algo más que a una hermana gemela.

—Revueltos─ contesta, sin más.

—Jo, a Yamato le gusta el _omelette_ , ¡vaya que pueden ser distintos, siendo tan parecidos!─ la pelirroja se vuelve a su tarea, habiendo dicho eso.

—No lo somos─ murmura contra su palma.

A Takeru no le ha gustado nada su comentario, hasta el punto de hacerlo fruncir el ceño. ¡Claro que no se parecen! Para empezar, porque su hermano tiene los ojos más azules, el pelo más claro y su sonrisa atraía más la atención. Heredó, aunque a él le pese admitirlo, el carácter huraño y la personalidad reservada de su padre, así como el instinto maternal de su madre.

Takaishi piensa que el hecho de que Yamato sea capaz de hacer de todo y hacerlo bien, es la principal razón por la cual lo admira tanto cuando aún es un niño, pero ahora que ambos ya son grandes, tiene la sospecha de que es precisamente lo que lo tiene tan irritable últimamente.

Salvo por el hecho de que esa no es la razón en absoluto.

Y porque, en realidad, sabe perfectamente qué es lo que le molesta.

El menor debe admitir que si hay algo que envidia de su hermano mayor, es el lazo que comparte con la estudiante de diseño textil a la que ambos conocen desde hace más de diez años.

¿Cómo no hacerlo, aun de manera inconsciente? ¿Cómo no querer tener ese vínculo con ella? ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿A ella, quien ha estado incluso más presente en su vida que Hikari, o que su propia madre? Porque Sora ha estado siempre ahí, desde que era tan solo un niño pequeño que vagabundeaba por el mundo digital; durante la noche anterior, en que le sirve café para que pueda concentrarse, hasta esta misma mañana, en que le pregunta cómo quiere sus huevos para el desayuno.

Pero por más que lo intenta, no puede pasar por algo el que, incluso hasta en las últimas circunstancias, no deja de tratarlo como a un niño. Y eso le pone enfermo.

Eso no puede más que ponerlo de malas: si de algo le ha servido la madurez es, precisamente, para desembarazarse de todo rastro que quede en él de aquel chico débil y temeroso que ella y el mundo entero alguna vez conoció como _el hermano pequeño de Matt_ , para adjudicarse una fama más propia de Ishida que de Takaishi durante la adolescencia.

—Oh, ya está todo mundo en pie─ la voz de Yamato resuena a sus espaldas, provocándole una terrible sensación de desasosiego, como si fuese un niño que hasta hace solo un segundo atrás, hubiese estado planeando hacer alguna travesura y ha sido descubierto antes de poder hacer nada.

Baja el rostro, entre culpable e irritado.

Lo oye arrastras los pies apantuflados hasta su lado, también bostezando, revolverle el pelo con brusquedad, como lo ha hecho desde que considera que Tk ha crecido lo suficiente como para soportarlo y sigue de largo. Siente que el estómago se le retuerce en un nudo ciego cuando lo ve situarse a un lado de la chica y verlo rodear su cintura con su brazo, y está seguro de que puede oír el cruento sonido de su corazón al romperse, como un vaso que cae al piso y se transforma en miles de virutas de vidrio que se esparcen en todas direcciones, hasta el punto en que ya es imposible volver a recogerlos, cuando le besa el cuello.

A él le parece, por un instante, que se trata de una boa rodeando a su presa justo antes de devorarla.

Ella se encoge sobre sí misma, risueña, dificultándole el acceso a ella: Yamato le ha causado cosquillas. Sora siempre ha sentido cosquillas en la base del cuello, lo oye una vez de Taichi como un secreto, no por nada se conocen de una vida entera. Pero sabe que su hermano también lo sabe, y aunque no sepa exactamente cómo es que lo descubre, sí puede intuirlo.

De pronto, ya no tiene apetito.

Pero eso es típico de los domingos por la mañana, cuando la realidad le cae encima como un bloque de concreto. Cuando la burbuja que ha creado, en que solo son ellos dos por un instante, se le revienta abruptamente en pleno rostro, y su historia con Sora acaba inalterable: con Yamato gozando de los placeres que él anhela, con Sora no viéndolo como a algo más que a un hermanito pequeño, con él cogiendo su maltrecha autoestima y los diminutos trocitos de su corazón roto, los que encuentra, uno por uno, y se levanta, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los otros dos.

Porque Sora no es suya, ni lo será nunca. Y su _best seller_ continúa con el mismo final que siempre ha tenido.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas, se arroja con pesadez sobre la cama aún sin hacer y hunde la cara en la almohada, dispuesto a no volver a salir en una jamás, o hasta que Sora Takenouchi se decida a salir de una buena vez por todas de su mente. Lo que ocurra primero. Pero no tiene tanta suerte, y como sabe que ninguna de las dos cosas va a suceder dentro del próximo siglo, se ve obligado a poner como límite hasta que sea lunes por la mañana, y él pueda mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, como la escuela y el baloncesto, para alejarse de la triste realidad. Cualquier cosa serviría. Todo medio de lucha sería válido, si eso significa mantenerla lejos del alcance de sus manos.

Porque Takeru quizás puede ser la representación misma de la esperanza, pero si de Sora se trata, no guarda ninguna en absoluto. Él no piensa meterse en medio de esa relación, no va a traicionar a su hermano ni a ponerla a ella en un aprieto. Él es un tercero excluido en todo esto. Y Sora Takenouchi es un placer que se le tiene prohibido.

.

* * *

 ***El** **_Tercero excluido,_ es un principio propuesto** **por Aristóteles, en que, ante la existencia de dos juicios, una proposición y su negación, queda excluida otra posibilidad.**

 **Y bueno, la verdad es que es la pr** **imera participación activa del foro en mucho, mucho tiempo, por lo que estoy nerviosa. Espero que les guste.**

 **La verdad es que siempre, siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos dos, desde la perspectivas del desamor de Takeru por ella, y justo se me dio la oportunidad; estoy contenta.**

 **Quiero aclarar que, los eventos y declaraciones vertidos en este fic son solo circunstanciales, y que, sin perjuicio de que me gusten más otras parejas para Hikari, a Takeru únicamente lo veo con ella, pero ya saben, tenía que darle una justificación a la narración. Por favor, no me odien :c**

 **¡Un saludo gigante a las niñas del Equipo Valor/Destino/Milagros!**


End file.
